


Halloween party

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days before the mega-ass Kpop-combined-entertainment's-Halloween party and Block B is thinking their brains (not that they have any, since there's just chicken shit in their heads) into a coma, thinking - who to dress up as for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/6

Five days before the mega-ass Kpop-combined-entertainment's-Halloween party and Block B is thinking their brains (not that they have any, since there's just chicken shit in their heads) into a coma, thinking - who to dress up as for Halloween.

 

You see, the rule of the party was that at least one person from the band has to dress up as the opposite gender, to 'spice things up' as they said.

It'll be fun, they said.

 

“Okay, so. I think the only solution would be for Jaehyo to dress up as the girl.” Jiho says with a determined face, brushing through his nonexistent beard.

 

“Agreed.” Minhyuk adds from the other side of the room, looking through a magazine of some sort.

 

“Why me? I'm gonna wear a prince outfit so Naeun would notice me!” Jaehyo is pretty close to pleading.

 

“To be fair, let's play rock paper scissors. Loser has to dress up as a chick.” Kyung smiles his mother-flippin perfect triangular smile he has when he knows he's not going to lose at something. And everyone knows Taeil sucks at rock paper scissors.

 

“THE ONE WHO DOESN'T SHOW A SIGN IS THE LOSER, ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!” Jiho yells suddenly, showing a rocker hand sign for some reason and Pyo laughs himself onto the ground, wiggling while catching breath cause it means that Jiho has to dress up.

 

“Ey, ey, guys, I was just testing you. Why don't we do it like this instead – the loser can choose a member who dresses them up, how's that sound?” Clever Jiho, getting out of dangerous situations by bullshitting. But it kinda worked, cause everyone forgot his little mishap earlier.

 

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!”

 

“Well, Park Kyung, you little slut, you gon be our pretty girl, aren't you?” Jiho laughs his crazy hyena laughter when Kyung lost.

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK I WANT A REMATCH!” Kyung cries out exasperatingly but no one's having it, to be honest.

 

“Nope. You lose, gramps!” Jihoon gleams at him.

 

“Oh oh OOOH let's make it more interesting, let's have three guys crossdress.” Ukwon perches up from his seat a little.

 

“Yeah, cause Kyung would make an ugly-ass chick anyways.” Wow, the beams of murdering glares that were sent towards Minhyuk right now..

 

“Sure.. as long as it's not me..” Taeil adds, hiding his head into a scarf at the last part of his sentence.

 

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!”

 

Jaehyo seems the most excited (probably cause he wasn't the one who lost), pointing at the loser.

 

“Minhyukkie would make a beautiful princess~” Jaehyo does this girly hand movement, like he's dreaming.

 

Minhyuk feels like dying. Like, fo shizzle.

 

Everyone just sits there, cause shit's flying and it's not an innocent little game anymore. THIS IS WAR! (Pyo starts singing and dancing to the MBLAQ song suddenly)

 

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!”

 

Everyone bursts out laughing and crying, gleaming, because that's what they were hoping for the whole time

and Jaehyo cries a little.

 

“Well, looooo~zerrrrrrr~” Ukwon makes an L with his fingers on his forehead, laugh mocking Jaehyo the loser but pats his head cause it went a little overboard and he kinda KINDA feels bad that he can't impress Naeun now.

 

“So, loser douches, who do you want to be your personal stylists this week?”

 

Kyung thinks about it long and hard, his eyes turning into little lines under his bushy eyebrows peeking out of his black hair, “Jiho. You better not make me into a slut, you little shit!” he sends a glare towards the leader aaaand he knows he just made the shittiest decision cause Jiho is totally gonna dress him up as a slut.

 

Shit.

 

Minhyuk still can't believe he lost and he's just sitting on the floor in their living room with a creepy blank face and Taeil is worried a little that his soul might've left his body.

 

After a cold silence of everyone staring at the dancer, he just whispers “Ukwonnie.” and leaves cause he REALLY needs a drink. Like a glass of whiskey or something.

 

Or the whole bottle.

 

“And princess Jaehyo?” Kyung smiles, and Jiho thinks he looks a little like the mama of the band, all proud of his babies.

 

“Uh.. Taeillie?” he hopes he's going to make him wear tomboyish clothes, at least.. but when he sees Taeil's evil smile..

 

Well, fuck.

 

 


	2. 2/6

Four days before the Halloween party and Taeil and Ukwon are suspiciously gone from the scene. Even when the whole band gathers in the living room to watch the drama they always watch together at this hour.

Minhyuk feels kinda jelly so he stalks into one of their bedrooms and sees Taeil and Ukwon, his Ukwon looking at something on the laptop and GIGGLING,

HOW DARE THEY GIGGLE!

So he stands there, dramatically holding onto his heart because he feels like he's being cheated on and Ukwon just smiles at his boyfriend, kindly telling him to fuck off and hiding the laptop screen from him.

Nope, Minhyuk is totally not jealous, not jealous at all.

 

~

 

“TAEILLIEEEEE HYUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGG~” Pyo squeals, jumping onto the older while Taeil is laying in bed, looking at 4men's music videos again and Taeil is pretty sure Jihoon just broke his back cause his knee landed straight in the middle of it but meh.

“Wat ijeu iteu?” Taeil answers in broken English and Jihoon fangirls because he thinks hyung is too perfect for his own good.

“Hyung, do you wanna pair up with me on the Halloween party? I have the perfect outfits..” Jihoon makes sure to pout and make big teary eyes so hyung would say yes.

“Shit, I forgot about my own costume!” Taeil stares with wide eyes, then smiles, “Sure, I can pair with you, Hoonie~”

“YISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HYUNNNNNNNGGG I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!!!” The younger kisses all over his face and neck and all the body parts that are exposed and Taeil has to physically stop him before he reaches his sock-less feet cause das just nasty.

On the other side of the bedroom, everyone hears muffled moans/screams/etc that seem to be Taeil's and well, Jihoon's confessions and 'TAEILLIE HYUNG IS SO CUTEEE I WANNA BITE YOUR TOES' but everyone's pretty much used to it by now.


	3. 3/6

Three days till the great Halloween party and Jiho is so confused about life decisions he can't even function anymore.

He sprayed toothpaste into his hair thinking it was hair wax, for christ sake! Not to mention burning the breakfast that no one will ever forgive him for.

“Hey, uh.. you've decided on what I'm gonna wear for Halloween? I have to get the outfit, you know..” Kyung says out of the blue, when they're walking to their practice studio, just when Jiho managed to forget about this problem for a whole 3 seconds.

“Damnit! Shit, I don't know, man.” Jiho makes what he thinks is a sincere face, since he really is sincere about this.

“Don't fuck with me, I know you're going to dress me up as a slut anyways.” Kyung rolls his eyes, speeding up his walking to ditch his leader. “Asshole..” he adds

and Jiho yells back at him “Now I'm totally gonna make you dress you up as a hooker!!!”

 

~

 

It's now close to midnight and seriously, Jiho doesn't really wanna dress Kyung up as a slut..

What about someone really embarrassing like..

Jocelyn Wildenstein or something.

Uh, maybe that's a little too extreme..

Maybe someone who's pretty?

Or someone who Kyung likes? That would be funny.

Qri maybe?

Or maybe Son Yeon Jae, Kyung's been talking about her a lot recently..

Prehaps Oh Yeon Suh? (and Jiho could make a deal with Joon to pair up with him and the WGM couple)

Ugh, life decisions, life decisions.

~

It's a little past 4AM when Jiho wakes Kyung up and ushers him to follow him into the kitchen.

Kyung is seriously confused, his hair looking like he just escaped from a tornado, eyes squinting to try and focus with the bright light on.

“The fuck, Woo? It's like 5 in the morning..” the older tries to knock himself out by hitting his head against the table but it doesn't really work as well as he expected it to and it hurts like a three dollar whore.

“I've decided.” Jiho starts, standing under the light and from the seat Kyung is looking at him, all those dark shadows playing around on the features of his face and it creeps Kyung out so fucking much, giving him the chills.

He feels like he's on trial for 873464,9 murders, getting ready to be put down.

“Y-yeah?”

“I want you to dress up as the person you like the most in this world. Who you love the most.” Jiho says casually, not really looking that creepy anymore but Kyung is kinda confused cause he was totally ready for the whore costume to be spilled on him so he's all like,

“Huh?”

“The one you love, man. Like Qri, you like her, right? Or that office worker chick you talked about for like a month non-stop..” Jiho looks like a kicked puppy for some reason and Kyung's throat feels dry.

The fuck is he gonna wear?!


	4. 4/6

Two days before the party and a giant-ass package is delivered to their dorm. Jihoon always gets really excited when they get boxes like these, especially big ones (he hopes there'll be a puppy inside every time) but this time, his eager hands are spat away by Taeil who takes the package and he looks hilarious and super cute cause the box is actually the same size as him; and he carries it into one of the bedrooms and before anyone can peek what's inside,

Ukwon closes the door and locks it, tsking everyone who's too curious for their own good.

The next hour is spent with Taeil and Ukwon squealing in the locked bedroom, dancing around like little girls because fuck yes, they have officially chosen the best outfits and their band members will look awesomely beautiful as girls.

The next hour after the squealing and dancing is spent looking at Youtube tutorial videos on how to make the perfect make up and they try them out on each other, not even kidding, man.

The next hour after the unmanly dancing and make-up-ing is spent taking Jaehyo's measurements because his costume needs some more work than the one Ukwon chose.

It's kinda hard taking someone's measurements when they're sobbing and weeping all over the floor because they don't wanna wear girl's clothing, though.

“Shit, stop moving your shoulders, Hyo, I can't measure the size of your head like this.” Taeil sighs, standing on the tips of his toes, trying to reach the tall one.

“Don't worry, you're going to look like a beautiful princess and Naeun will love it.” Taeil assures that he's not making him into a hooker.

“Not as beautiful as my Minhyukkie, though~” Ukwon sings into Jaehyo's ear just to piss him off. There's just something beautiful and gratifying in torturing Ahn Jaehyo.

The next hour is spent by Taeil and Ukwon in isolation again, making props for Jaehyo's and Minhyuk's costumes and daaaaamn, they look awesome.

 

~

 

At least Pyo Jihoon gets the packing bean thingies made from foam and he pretends it's snow and throws them everywhere, pissing Kyung off so fuckin' much because they're literally EVERYWHERE, he even found one from his ass crack when he went to take a shower that night..


	5. 5/6

One day before the Halloween party and Minhyuk is still trying to think of a way to painlessly kill himself before the party cause he really doesn't wanna wear girl's clothes.

“Babe, why are you so freaking bothered about this? It's just a party and it's just an outfit.” Ukwon walks up to his boyfriend and hugs him, tracing circles onto his back with one hand.

“It's just.. gross. I look gross as a girl. Pretty much all guys look gross as girls.” Minhyuk tries so hard not to whine but fails miserably and flails his arms around in the air while a koala Ukwon is still holding onto him.

“Huh.” Ukwon looks like he's contemplating something.

“Okay so.. if you really really REALLY don't wanna do it.. I will change with you, how does that sound, babe?” Ukwon smiles and Minhyuk wants to wet himself because he's so thankful and happy.

“Really, babe, really?” His eyes are pretty much sparkling by now.

“Yeah, if you hate it so much. But I did put a lot of thought into your outfit..” Ukwon's smile fades away slowly and Minhyuk pinches his cheeks up so it'll look like he's still smiling.

“But babe, you can wear the outfit yourself! And if you want to, you can think of an emergency outfit for me so we'd match.” The older smiles, kissing Ukwon's hair-covered forehead.

“Well, I guess.. but I have to do some moderations for my outfit.. And I haven't really unpacked it yet, to be honest..” Someone's ready to be turned into a woman, clearly.

“You're the best, you know that, babe?” Minhyuk squishes his cheeks between the palms of his hand so Ukwon's lips are pouting and they look like fishes and Minhyuk kisses him.

“But..hon.. what will you do in return..?” Ukwon suddenly grins with this evil glint in his eyes.

“Yeah no, you're not gonna top.” Minhyuk walks away before his boyfriend can say anything but not fast enough and Ukwon punches him in one of his ass cheeks really hard and he feels like he's bleeding and he's actually limping a little.

“Serves you right, buttface!”

~

When Ukwon finally opens the box with Minhyuk's former and his current outfit, he has a mental breakdown cause the ordered the fucking wrong outfit!

Well, not really the wrong one, there were two options for the 'dress' – the boy one and the girl one.

But apparently he ordered the girl one cause it is a meter shorter and has boob parts so he freaks out and dials Kyung's number who is actually two doors down but yeah, calls him over cause he needs to make modifications to his outfit ASAP and Kyung's the master of needles and all that jazz.

They spend the whole night tailoring the outfit and fuck my life, it looks friggen gorgeous when it's finished.


	6. 6/6

The Halloween day/night/dunnowhat/gettingwastedtime is here and Woo Jiho and Lee Minhyuk are standing in the lounge area-thingy in front of the real party room, waiting for the members (they feel totally suspicious cause why would they take different taxis to the party? But I guess it was for the revealing of the outfits thing)

“So.. who might you be?” Jiho raises an eyebrow cause he doesn't look different from his usual self and style at all.

Minhyuk sighs like he's disappointed in the world and takes out an A4 sized picture of Benedict Cumberbatch doing the adorable otter face wearing exactly the same clothes as Minhyuk and Minhyuk makes the same face,

“I'm Sherlock, man. Don't you watch TV?”

“The fuck..” Jiho feels a little embarrassed for some reason, not that he really has to.

“And what about you? I thought you were over your obsession already?” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, judging Zico's outfit,

it's a simple-cut suit with a matching bow tie, only it's covered in pink Hello Kitty faces on a white background.

“Don't judge, kangaroo man!”

“It's an otter face, man.”

“Whatever, man.”

“... Man.”

They stand there silently, still judging each other's life choices until the door bursts open, revealing the one and only – TaePyo couple.

They almost die from laughing cause WHAT THE FUCK

Jihoon is dressed as tuna fish and we can all guess that Taeil is wearing a rice costume so they have to hug the whole night cause together they are

TUN TUN DUNNNNNN

sushi.

 

Minhyuk and Jiho wipe their eyes from tears after crying hysterically on the floor and stand there, waiting for the others to reveal themselves.

In comes Ahn Jaehyo in a Sailor Moon costume and to be honest, he looks super beautiful with the short dress and the home-made headband and the wand-thingy is super kawaii-desu-ne and oh, the make-up. The make-up.. and everyone's stunned for a moment but start cracking up cause they imagine Jaehyo whining while shaving his leg hair at the dorm the day before.

“Wow, you're gorgeous, princess!” Jiho whistles and mock laughs with everyone else until Taeil hits him in the arm because fuck you Jiho, he looks gorgeous and Taeil did too much work on him to just laugh at. The three – TaePyo and Taeil's masterpiece leave to the main room after the laughter quiets down a little.

 

“Shit.” They're getting nervous for some reason. Like a couple of dudes waiting for their girlfriends to go to the prom with.

And in comes one Kim Yukwon wearing white pantyhose with cat faces on them and a really slutty, overly short, black tailored kitty costume that looks like one of those beautiful old school one-piece swimming suits with matching cat ears and kitty make-up and wow, he looks uber beautiful and Minhyuk has never willed down a boner in his pants that hard before.

“Uh, am I grossing you out too much, babe?” Ukwon asks when Minhyuk stares him with the biggest eyes anyone has ever seen.

And Minhyuk French kisses him, (right in front of a gagging Jiho) and when they're finished, Ukwon whines because Minhyuk almost broke his cat ears and he replies with a deadly voice:

“If you don't lead me to the dance floor to distract me with music from your super hot outfit, I'm going to break more than just the cat ears..” and they're off skedaddling into the sunset (aka the party room).

 

I swear to Jesus, Jiho was about to black out. Why was Park Kyung the last one? Why why WHYYY?

(Yoseob sings 'I DA NAAAAAAAAAA' somewhere in the background)

To be honest, he had dreamt of seeing Kyung crossdress for years (not that he's gonna admit that to anyone) and it's finally happening.

He's too curious of the costume, though. Who did that grease bag asshole dress up as..??

Is it Qri?  
It's probably Qri.  
It's totally definitely Qri.  
Totally mother blippin Qri.  
Fuck you, Jiho isn't jealous.

When the doors open, Jiho's heart goes bang bang bang so hard he feels like he's gonna have a heart attack and his heart actually stops when he sees Kyung in normal every-day clothing.

“The fuck?!”

Kyung walks confidently in front of him, hands in pockets, smiling.

“Where's your costume, you little shit?” Jiho is confused as heck.

“I'm wearing it.” Kyung picks on the loose end of the hoodie, revealing his shirt and Jiho thinks he's seen it somewhere before, hmm. Before his mind could register, though, Kyung continues.

“You told me to wear someone's clothes who I like the most. Maybeevenlove” Kyung looks like the ground is the most interesting thing in the whole universe at the last slur of his sentence, the confidence kind-of oozed out with his grease at the 'like' part.

Jiho's mind clicks and he realizes

PARK MOTHERFVCKING KYUNG IS WEARING HIS CLOTHES

And when Kyung kisses him, long and hard, pulling at the sides of his Hello Kitty suit to get a better angle on his lips, he realizes why he's been wanting to see Kyung crossdress and why he's such an idiot what the fuck?!

Someone exits the party room so they discard themselves from each other's throats and bow at the intruders, blushing (Yongguk and Zelo are already going home, ey? Yongguk is the one from the band wearing girl clothes, ey? Yongguk looking like a drag queen gone wrong, ey? Ey ey EY? EYEYEYEY?)

 

They smile awkwardly at each other and hold hands when they walk into the party place for dancing and alcohol

and Jiho thinks it's all fucked up and Kyung's fucked up for liking him and Ubomb is totally fucked up for pretty much dry humping each other on the dance floor and TaePyo is on a whole other level of fucked-up-ness cause Pyo refuses to let go of Taeil and pretty sure the smaller can't even breathe and Jaehyo is the most fucked up one of them all cause he's still getting a chick while wearing the prettiest outfit of the party and to be honest, the world is also fucked up and and at the end of the day,

Jiho still wants to see Kyung dressed as a girl.  
Or undressed.  
Or not dressed at all.

Yeah, the last one sounds good.

 

~

 

As for Jaehyo, after he got ditched by the sushi couple, he saw Naeun at the party who was linking his arm around Taemin while chatting, smiling all over the place, so Jaehyo went and got wasted, and had sex with a B2ST member (Who, you ask? Well, we don't like to talk about it out loud.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ *3*


End file.
